


Because you’re my brother.

by winchester_mcdowell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Season 10, Brotherly Love, Gen, amor de hermanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_mcdowell/pseuds/winchester_mcdowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sucede después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you’re my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> No lo alcancé a publicar antes del capítulo final de la temporada 9 por lo que es necesario hacer ejercicio de imaginación y fingir que lo que pasó en ese episodio nunca ocurrió.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra en una de tantas habitaciones de motel de su vida. Sam prepara una taza de algo a unos metros de él. Su mente embotada intenta recordar el qué de las cosas pero falla en el intento. Sam agrega cosas al brebaje.  
“¿Qué estás haciendo?”, le pregunta y la mandíbula de Sam se contrae. Es estrés, Dean lo reconoce bien.  
“Algo que te hará sentir mejor”  
Dean se encuentra confundido.  
“¿Es que me siento mal?”  
Sam termina el preparado, sus movimientos rápidos y nerviosos, y se lo tiende.  
“Calla y bebe”  
Pero antes de que toque sus labios, Dean instintivamente manotea el tazón.  
“No hasta que me digas qué sucede”, exige.  
Sam mira el reloj en la pared.  
“No hay tiempo. Bebe” y lo intenta de nuevo.  
El ardor de la rabia se enciende en su interior con la misma rapidez que en su antebrazo la Marca de Caín. Las imágenes en su cabeza cobran sentido al recobrar el orden que les corresponde. Le falta su arma, pero el poder está allí. Sam la ha escondido, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no intuya dónde se encuentra, la sed por alcanzarla y cobrarse la ira que lleva adentro es su guía de ruta.  
“¿Por qué habría de creerte alguna cosa?”  
Sam se detiene, un atisbo de temor en su mirada. Baja el tazón y lo deja descansar sobre la palma de la mano libre sin importarle la quemazón. El temor se convierte en pena y la pena en algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Tensa la mandíbula otra vez como si quisiese tragarse la lengua.  
“Porque… soy tu hermano”  
Dean se estremece ante la palabra. La rabia se mueve y se asienta en algún lugar esperando por nueva orden. Quema. Fuerte. Profundo. Como las penas que hicieron trizas su alma alguna vez, como la decepción, más que la muerte, más que el infierno, como las decisiones que ha tomado en su vida. Siempre hay que decidir. Lo ha hecho en tantas oportunidades hasta gastar su voluntad y en otras no ha sido capaz y se ha dejado llevar. Dirige su mirada hacia el tazón en las manos de Sam. Su hermano. Siempre se puede elegir. Y siempre ha decidido lo que es justo con el corazón. Esta vez elige creer. Alarga el brazo hacia el tazón y bebe.

FIN


End file.
